The Rise of Edgeville Chapter 1
by Iris Johnson
Summary: This is my first thing to submit here. Basically, my character Decadence is going to join the Varrock Army while trying ot make a living for herself. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Runescape: The Rise of Edgeville

**Runescape: The Rise of Edgeville**

Edgeville sat on the edge of River Lum. Edgeville was the mark of the end of safe land and the beginning of the wilderness. Not many lived there. But the great starter of the Ghostwalkers. Decadence lived there. She would roam around dressed in all black and never looking anyone in the eye. Whenever trouble was found, she'd attack and remove the abuser from the abused.

If you've ever been to the small part of Runescape named Edgeville, then you would know that there is no place to stay. This is why Deca lives there. In the building beside the store in Edgeville, there was a lonely ladder. Climbing up would reveal Deca's living space. At first, shelves and boxes of stored items would meet your eye. But a quick glance around and her room can be found. Two cots squished together was her living space. But she didn't stay in her home town often.

She preferred to walk a while to the town Falador. This is where we shall start our story….

A heavy bag was pulling at Deca's muscles. Her load of gold was completely outweighed with by her load of coal. Not to mention the small back of sapphires she had dangling from her hip. No buyers at Fally so she was heading to Varrock. The barbarian village was nothing to get through but once she hit the big city, she'd have to keep her guard up to protect what she had mined and cut. She hadn't worked so hard just to have them stolen off of her. Her pick axe was still in her hand as she walked.

Her rainbow boots sprayed dust with every step, leaving an outline of her feet. The coal smudges on her face showed that she had dug through her coal to find the purest to sell at the market today. Her gloves that were a brilliant shade of turquoise were now black from digging through coal.

She passed three men that stood and stared as she walked alongside the castle where Juliet stayed. It was well known that Deca and Juliet had been friends. But Juliet was not herself anymore. The incident with Romeo and Phillipa spread through Varrock instantly. Because Deca had delivered messages between Romeo and Juliet, Juliet cast her out and promised she'd never set foot in her castle again.

Finally Deca set foot in Varrock. Entering the not-so-busy bank, Deca stepped up to the bank booth. "Hello, Deca. Long time no see. What may I do for you?" the bank teller said with a smile.

"I need to switch out my pick axe for my black sword if you wouldn't mind."

"Coming right up." Deca handed the bank teller her pick axe and watched her dash down into the vaults. As she waited she noticed a newer member of the world being harassed by an older one. He was doing nothing short of stalking him. _If I still had my black armor, I'd perform the mind trick I learned and set the new boy at ease. _"Here you are." Deca reached and grabbed the blade of her sword and carefully took it from the teller.

"Thank you." Turning on her heel, Deca avoided listening to the harasser and hurried out the door. She walked between the Staff shop and the Gypsy to enter the square of Varrock. It was unusually quiet there today. Not many were roaming. That could mean she'd be able to make a sale easier than if there was a huge crowd like usual.

Setting her heavy back next to her feet she stabbed her sword into the ground. It was perfectly set so if someone were to try and take her bag, she'd be able to rip up the sword and have them before they touched the strap. "Selling coal, gold and cut sapphires." She yelled out. She stood yelling when a group of people would pass by. Nothing seemed to be working. Luckily there was a store right on the square where she could at least get the coal, gold, and sapphires priced.

She lugged the bag back onto her back and walked into the store with her sword sheathed. Walking up to the store manager she asked for the price on her goods. "I can buy the coal for 4 coins each. The gold would be no higher than 60 and the sapphires I will buy for about 100 coins each." Weighing her options she decided to sell the sapphires to at least get a little money. She handed the back of 17 sapphires over and the clerk inspected them. "I'll give you 835 coins." She nodded and sighed as she took the coins and slipped them into her coin bag hanging from her other hip.

She had to eat tonight so she had nothing to complain about. She set out for the armor shop that was right close to the store. She came out and took a right to walk down the narrow street. She entered the armor shop and walked right up to Horvik. "Horvik, have you gotten any Black chest plates in stock?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, Deca. We do have 1253 steal chest plates in stock. That would be better than that leather scrap you wear to protect you."

"No thank you. I will need to save my money for a black one. If you should get in any stock, please contact me." Horvik nodded as Deca thanked him and walked from his shop. As she came out the door, Lowe from the archery shop across the street waved at her. She gave him a pleasant wave and continued back to the shop to see what she could get for her leather scrap. She decided against it and headed for the news stand to get the Varrock paper.

She handed Benny his fifty coins, which she thought was too much but Benny looked old and homeless so she gave him it anyway, and grabbed a copy of the Varrock Harold. She pocketed her paper and started between the dress shop and the store on her way to Lumbridge. She decided after not too long that this may be a walk she wasn't willing to take at the moment. As she stepped in front of the weapons store, she decided she would just teleport there.

She took out her pocket sized magic book and her chalk. She drew a circle around herself and sat in the middle in Indian style and read from the book. "A walk too long for this warrior, as to fly I will appear. Lumbridge is the destination I seek. Take me in the speed of a blink." The purple and white wall went around right where the circle had been drawn and she felt the whoosh that she wasn't quite familiar with. Gripping her bag and money tightly, she felt herself flying through matter to get to the Lumbridge castle. With a rather hard thump she felt the soil beneath her feet and she opened her eyes.

There she was. In the middle of Lumby, where all the new people ended up looking for companions and jobs. She crossed the river on the bridge and headed to wear the Lumbridge goblins would stay to try and rob the newcomers of what little they owned. Goblins were horrid creatures that would steal all they wished. If they saw something hanging from your belt that looked of any interest to them, they'd reach and try to snatch it.

Just then an ugly green goblin tugged at her belt. She drew her sword and kicked at his gushy body. He fell on his back. She slammed her foot on his chest and held the tip of her dull sword at his throat. "I suggest you hand my coins back to me." He snarled at her. She pushed harder with her foot.

He clawed deeply into her leg. Yelling out in rage and pain, she moved her sword to his chest and shoved it in. A gurgle came from him and green blood poured out of the wound. He clawed at her leg again causing her to fall back and catch herself on the stump in the middle of the way. He dove at her and sliced at her back. She connected her elbow with his leathery head and swung her sword. She cut him right across the chest and kicked up her coin bag with her right foot. She caught it and watched as the goblin fell to his knees and cursed her. He landed with a splat as his death came to him.

She secured her coins and turned to the other goblins. They all turned from her quickly to hunt the less fortunate ones. Her combat skill was amazing for being so thin and carrying so much weight on her back. She reached the toll gate that lead to Al Kharid. Al Kharid was in the desert. She turned to the guard and asked if she could pass. "You may pass for free as you are a friend of Al Kharid." She gladly walked through the toll gate and continued on.

She saw her destination not far off. In the middle of the desert, she was heading for the bank where several people would gather to trade and hire other's for personal jobs. She nodded at Osman as she passed him and went into the bank. This bank was obviously empty too. Something wasn't right. Something was going wrong.

She knew people would arrive eventually. She went to the right and took a seat at the table in the far corner. She opened her copy of the Varrock Harold and began to read. The headline on the front caught her eye instantly and not because of its bold standing text.

"**Wilderness King Aynor Building Army to Attack Varrock"**

Reports from courageous Runescape citizens say that the King of the wilderness is planning an attack on Varrock. "Aynor says that he will start with the small town on the edge of his wilderness. He will take out Edgeville then move to small towns all along the wilderness's edge."

Varrock officials say that they believe Aynor is planning on surrounding Varrock and taking them by surprise. "Knowing this information will help us. We are taking measures to keep Varrock safe." Some of those measures are repairing weak spots in the wall surrounding Varrock and placing guards at the entrances of the city. No boat trade will be allowed. All boats must be checked by officials of the Barbarian village before anyone is able to unload anything or anyone.

"Defensive actions around Lumbridge are also being taken. We have heard rumor that some of the Dark Warriors are stationed in Al Kharid and will plan to storm through the toll gate and up through Varrock when called." Prince Kharid said.

These rumors have yet to be proven and will be tested thoroughly before the army is built. The building of the army will begin at the start of next week. Meet outside the Varrock castle at noon if you wish to join the army."

Deca turned the paper over and looked at the date. The paper was a week old. She had to know what time it was. She dashed out of the bank and ran right to her friend Zeke. He would know. He would be a major supplier of Scimitars. "Zeke!" She pushed through the small crowd that was gazing at a steal scimitar.

"Decadence, how nice to see you again, girl. What may I do for you?"

"What is the time?" she asked in a hurry.

"Ah, in a hurry. The time is five till noon, girl. Why?"

"Oh Zeke, I'm going to go enlist for the Varrock Army." Zeke gazed at her.

"Well be off then, girl. Wizards have taken up a spot near the gate; you must avoid them or fight them. Hurry now, girl." Deca nodded and took off at a full sprint. She was headed towards the toll gate when she noticed a lone camel. She grabbed it and swung a leather strap into its mouth. Jumping up, she was able to seat herself uncomfortably between its humps and make it run.

"Open the gate!" They swung open the gate and she steered the camel through and to the right to pass the cow field and head to Varrock. She dashed around people until the camel stopped at the turn to go beyond the gate towards the city. She ripped the strap out of its mouth and took off at a sprint once again. This is what she was waiting for. She wouldn't give up yet.

She decided to cut her time and jump over the fence of the sheep. She ran through batting the sheep out of her way as she ran. She saw the fence again and jumped over it. She tripped and fell skidding and stopped once she slammed into the gate of the wheat field. She got up once more and began to run. Then a stick came up and smacked her in the throat causing her to fall back. "Dark Wizard Draconic challenges you!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment

Decadence stood and rubbed her hurt throat. She really didn't have time for this crap. She had to make it or she was going to lose her chance. She had to make her father and mother proud of her. "Look, Draconic, I don't wish to fight you. I have to go or I will be late." Draconic blew a red spell at her. She threw her bag of coal and gold off her shoulders and spun to avoid being hit. She drew her black sword and stood on the balls of her feet ready to move and strike at any second.

"WEAKEN!" he shouted and shot a spell at her. She moved just in time then saw that it was a useless spell she dodged and had stepped into the path of the true weakening spell. She brought up her sword and tried to deflect it but she didn't hear the satisfying ting of it bouncing off. That's when she realized she had ducked without actually noticing it. "Earth strike!"

A chunk of the ground was uprooted and flew at her. She swung her sword and watched some of it crumble. The force slammed her stomach and drove her back fifteen feet before she hit the ground. "Fire strike!" Deca had barely made it to her feet before she had to spring out of the way of the fire ball hurling towards her. She jumped back and landed hard, losing her grip on her sword, sending it flying away from her. "WIND!" He shouted.

"FUCK!" Deca covered her head ready for the burning ball to take over her body and set her ablaze.

"Stay down." She heard a man yell. Looking up, she saw a man dressed in full rune armor, standing over her with his shield up deflecting the ball of fire. "Move when I say to get your sword." She nodded and stood on her feet. "Go."

Decadence pushed off with her feet and snatched her sword up. The man rushed Draconic, giving Deca time to run to the left and shove her sword through the wizard's body just as the man cut a slash across the wizard's chest. Decadence pulled her sword free and let the wizard fall dead to the ground.

"Wind blast." Someone yelled. The man in rune armor tackled Decadence and shouted the spell to teleport to the center of Varrock. They stood up against one of the pillars in the center of the city.

"Damn, my coal."

"Well, glad you're alright." The man laughed. Deca just gave a weary smile.

"I'm Decadence." She held out her hand.

"I'm the one that saved your life. Now, hurry to the castle. I'll be back with your coal soon." Decadence was about to protest but he shoved her towards the castle so she decided it was better to go than to sit and argue.

She turned fast and dashed inside the wall of the castle. She saw the table that was set up. She ran up to them. "Halt. What business do you have here?" A guard asked her.

"I want to sign up for the Varrock Army." She said and set down a paper with her information on it.

"How old are you?" the Guard asked looking at her skill levels and seeing she excelled in mining and combat and defense which were all crucial to the Army they were raising.

"I'm sixteen."

"Denied." He scribbled the word on the document and held it out to her.

"What? Why?" She looked at the document.

"You are too young for the army." He said.

"No, this is not fair. You can't do this!" Deca grabbed the paper out of his hand. Guards grabbed her by her arms and started to drag her away. "This isn't fair!"

"Hold it guards." The guards turned and took a knee to bow. Decadence stayed standing, unable to really bow while being held. The guards shoved her to one knee and she bowed her head as King Roald 3 walked up to her. "Let me see her papers." He took the papers from the guards.

He looked over them and snapped his head up. "Let her free." The guards let her go and she rubbed her arms where they had been tightly holding her. "Ms. Dados, my apologies for your mistreatment." He held out his hand to help her up. She took hold of it and stood. "Ms. Dados, I have a special mission for you."

He took her hand and gingerly led her inside the castle. He led her up to his room and closed the door to ensure that no one would over hear him. "You live in Edgeville I see."

"Yes, my lord." Decadence said wondering what he was up to.

"You seem to have the highest combat, defense and mining stats of anyone that holds residence in Edgeville."

"Yes, my lord. I work in the mining fields to help get money to pay off the home I bought in Falador." She said.

"I see. Well, I have a job for you. It's a special ops job. I need you to round up a clan of people called Ghost Walkers. The most important thing is that they are willing to work for their money and work without pay." Decadence looked at him stunned. "Their payments will be secrets of Runescape that can help them earn more money."

"What do they have to do?"

"They must look after new members of the world. Keep them safe and aide them when they need help. They have to dress accordingly though. All black armor, black weapons, full helm. And I would like for some of them to excel in other fields that you don't. They have to wear the ghost speak necklace on their chest and be able to get to a bank and apply their uniforms at a moment's notice."

"My lord, where will we meet?"

"Edgeville. This will boost economy and also Edgeville will be able to join the ranks of our army when needed."

Decadence stood up thinking about what he was telling her. "Do you agree to lead the Ghost Walkers?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now go recruit people that do good."

"Yes, my lord." She took her papers and ran from the room to hurry and start her assignment that the King of Varrock had given her.


End file.
